


Beauty of the Sea

by missingkitsune



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingkitsune/pseuds/missingkitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>COMMENTS: AU story based on a doodle I saw drawn by Mimzawesome.<br/>Shunsui is a pirate whose ship is heavily damaged as it’s being repaired he meets a magical creature of the sea. </p><p>DISCLAIMER: Bleach and all characters are owned by Tite Kubo. Unbeta’d all mistakes are mine alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beauty of the Sea

The ship had taken heavy damage. They were barely able to limp into port under their own steam… this time. The mainsail and mast were hanging over at an odd angle and she was taking water like a sponge. The men were constantly bailing the briny water from the bilge. The secondary sails were helping to get the ship into the port.

Despite the jeers from the onlookers the crew held their heads high and the captain maintained his heroic pose; one foot up on the gunwale while hanging onto the rope lines. His coat billowing in the breeze and the plume in his hat shifted with each draft. He looked very gallant amid the remains of his nearly scuttled ship.

"Cap’n permission to go ashore?" Crewman Enjoji asked.

"Granted. Take yer pleasure as ye can get it lads." He waved a dismissive hand over the crew.

"What about you?"

"I have arrangements to make." He ran a hand lovingly across a solid piece of the railing. "My beauty needs to be fixed."

"Yer think it’s worth it?" Someone asked in passing.

"Always. She’s never let me down, nor will I let her down. She’s my pleasure, my joy, my pain. A captain is devoted to his ship." He began to murmur. "Not to worry my precious, we’ll have you fixed up right as rain." He was stroking the rail as he strolled slowly to the captain’s quarters. "I’d never let them break your keel."

Enjoji rolled his eyes. “We’ll see ya at The Mist as usual after the shipwright’s get finished with the tally. Ya want me to make sure May is available for ye?” Captain Kyoraku’s only acknowledgment was a nod of his head.

As he joined the others who were milling around on the pier, he was chuckling. “Our Captain is a piece of work.” Several questioned what he meant. “He’s gone balmy again, talking to the damn ship as if it were alive.” There were hoots and whistles as the crew laughed about their odd captain. “C’mon mate’s let’s hit The Mist.” Workmen and civilians made a path as the pirate crew passed.

An hour later the shipwright was going over what was left of the Katen Kyototsu. He was shaking his head at the damage. “It’d be better to let ‘er go, she’s near impossible to repair this time.”

Kyoraku spun around angrily, his sword flashing dangerously close to the man’s face. “You’d best take care with what you say mate. I’ll not hear bad words about my precious lady.” He sheathed the sword with a flourish, “I care not what the cost is, you’ll fix her. Understood?”

The man was shaking as he nodded. “I’ll make a dry dock ready, sir.” He backed down the gangway, bowing the whole way.

Captain Kyoraku had two reputations as a pirate. He was laid back and fun-loving, a bit lazy at times but always treated his crew well and with great respect. The crew respected him back even if they thought he was a little odd at times. The other side of the Captain was dark and dangerous. You did not want to see this side. He would cut you down without a second thought.

He watched with a pained expression on his face as the once beautiful ship was hauled up into the dry dock. It really hurt his heart to see his ship in such a condition. Her hull was was breached in many places, it was truly a miracle that they had even made it to port. Even the figurehead on the bow seemed to be sagging. For a brief second he wondered if he should have just let the ship be scrapped.

He shook his head as if he had received a sharp mental slap. He winked in the direction of the ship and promised to never think such traitorous thoughts again.

Kyoraku decided to take a stroll which eventually lead him right out of town. He had no idea where he was going, he was simply wandering to clear his head. The ship had been damaged in a dangerous raid on the kings hidden treasures. Someone had tipped off the royal navy that the pirates were making another run at the treasure trove and the entire armada had been dispatched to put down the pirate menace. Most of the buccaneers had turned sails and fled. A brave few had stayed to fight. One or two simply got caught up in the crossfire. The Katen had been one of the last to leave the area. Primarily because the navy assumed it was too damaged to survive; as it was listing hard to port. It was only through some quick bailing and even quicker repairs that they had been able to hobble to the closest port. They were just out of the range of the king’s justice. But everyone knew pirates were free game if you could catch them. Most people really didn’t care to, they were too much trouble to deal with.

He spied a small rickety looking dock. It barely looked safe and it was listing to one side. It must have been used by the locals at some point a very long time ago, but had fallen into disuse over time. As unsafe as it looked he still strolled to the very end and sat down. It was soothing and calming here. He always loved to be near the water. Inhaling deeply he took off his hat and rested it on his knee. The slight breeze felt wonderful as it flowed through his chestnut curls. Leaning back he braced his body with both hands behind him and just let nature wash over him. This was just what he needed to recharge himself. He even drifted off to sleep listening to the sounds surrounding him; birds singing in the trees, bees buzzing from flower to flower, and an occasional fish breaking the surface of the water. This part of the ocean was a lot calmer and the waves barely made a splash.

Hours passed and the sun began to set, the breeze turned into a cold wind as it blew across the the ocean water. A large fish must have broke the surface of the water close to where he was resting because suddenly he felt several large drops hit his face and it startled him awake.

Dusting himself off he ambled his way back to the inn where the crew were new very drunk, and was greeted by a rousing cheer and a pint of strong ale thrust into his hand. “Aye now that’s what a body’s been missing.” He crowed, joining in the revelry.

In the morning; well before any of the other crew or even the staff of the inn were out of their beds Captain Kyoraku was already out the door and on his way to the dry dock to check on how his lady was doing. The foreman told him flatly that with as much damage as she had sustained it would be weeks or more for the refitting to be completed. A very sullen captain walked the same path he traveled the day before.

The pier looked just as rickety. It was already warm and the bugs were swarming above the water. A fish leaped upward and captured an insect then fell back into the salt water. The captain already had his boots and hat off before he even sat down. The cool water lapped at his toes and his hat became a handy fan. He was very content just sitting at the edge of the old wooden structure.

A large silver fin cut across the smooth surface of the water. He smiled; that must be some large fish, and it was close to shore. Maybe it could be caught later and made into a good dinner for a the crowded inn.

A splashing sound came from a large outcropping of rocks just off the shoreline. The tide was higher today; that’s why he could dangle his feet in the cool water. Yesterday the water was hardly half way up the pilings. Kyoraku shrugged; figuring that it must be some local kids splashing around the rocks. As long as they left him alone he had no problem with them being there. He made a pillow out of his jacket and his hat became a shield for his face as he napped in his new favorite spot. He jerked awake a couple of times from the sensation of something tickling his feet. Chuckling to himself he chalked it up to curious fish.

It became his daily routine to visit the shipyard then come to this quiet spot for the reminder of the day. His crew thought he had found some lovely lady to pass the time with and they knew to leave him alone. They would be quite astonished to see their captain lazing around on a broken down old pier doing absolutely nothing. He was becoming rather curious as to the splashing around the rocks. Not one child was ever seen playing in the isolated location, even though he was sure he saw a head or shoulder one time when he woke up. His vision wasn’t the best for he had lost one eye in battle a long time ago. So sometimes when he’d first wake up his vision could be a bit blurred.

Maybe he should try a little trick and pretend to sleep to see if there really was something in the water besides fish and rocks.

The tide was high today, so his feet were once more in the water. He was laying back with his jacket as a pillow and hat shading his face. It worked as a disguise to hide his wakefulness. His ears were extra sensitive to sounds because when you were out on the water for a very long time there was very little sound, that way any extra little creak or moan could mean life or death.

An hour passed; nothing, two, three. Then there was a light tickle on his foot. He shifted it to alleviate the sensation. I happened again. That was one determined fish. Pulling his feet out of the water completely he bent the one upward and crossed the other over the top. Something that sounded almost like a splash of frustration came from the area where his feet had just been. [That was interesting] He thought to himself.

There was a tiny ripple in the water on his left. It could just be a breeze driven wave. He mimicked a quiet snoring sound and the noise moved closer. It could be a curious seal, they were often seen along the coast line. He subtly moved his right arm upward so he could move his hat off his face at any given moment. Again the sound moved closer, it was right at the edge of the pier, he could feel something watching him. He quickly moved the hat off his face.

Emerald green eyes widened in stunned surprise, silver hair whipped in all directions as the body quickly turned and fled. Was that a tail? It couldn’t be, he had to be seeing things.

Three days passed with nothing happening. Kyoraku was really afraid he had scared off who ever or what ever that had been. Perhaps he needed something to induce his new friend closer. He brought along a music box and wound it carefully. The song tinkled softly as the spring wound down. He wound it again and again.

There was a slight movement behind the rock outcropping. He made it seem as if he was concentrating on the music only. A splash at the rocks, followed by a rippling sound right under the pier; and he had an audience. He wound it one more time.

"I’m not going to hurt you." He used a soothing tone. "I want to be friends." The water stilled for a moment, there was a small fluttering sound and the top of a head and those eyes were looking at him again. "Hello!" He smiled warmly at the being.

The eyes flew wide again and with a splash the being was gone again. And the captain was soaked through. He threw back his head and laughed. “I deserved that one.”

Each day the mystic creature became a little braver. One day Kyoraku began to sing along with the music box. He had a melodic baritone voice and really let loose because it had been a long time since he had sung for the enjoyment of it. His companion floated in the placid water with tears in his eyes.

"Can you understand me when I talk?" Kyoraku leaned forward slightly. The creature nodded his vigorously head. "But you can’t talk to me?" This time the silver head shook with what could only be sadness. "I thought… I mean I heard rumors that your kind sang."

The silver haired male’s mouth dropped open and closed several times, blushed deeply then mimed the form of a female.

"Oh I see… The female’s sing, the males don’t, is that right?" Kyoraku watched as the head nodded. "How am I suppose to find out about you?" He watched as the lithe hands wove an elaborate pattern of forms and figures. "Wait wait wait… slow down, are you trying to show me by using your hands?" There was a nod. "Go slowly then please. We lowly land creatures don’t use such means often."

The smile nearly dazed him. “Do you have a name?” The smile dimmed slightly but he nodded. Pointing to his hair and pulling a few strands to the side, Kyoraku tried to guess. “I’m hoping it’s not hair,” That got an eye roll. “Long? White? Silver?” Shake, shake and then a happy nod. “Silver. That’s fitting.”

A hand was raised for attention and a long fin was brought forward and wiggled back and forth.

"Silver Tail?" Received a slight frown. "Silver Fin?" And there was a jump of celebration.

"My name is Shunsui Kyoraku. I’m captain of a ship that’s being repaired right now." He felt the frown building on his face and he saw it reflected on the silver being’s face. "I’m sorry. It’s just hard to think of you as silver. You seem more of a white or Shiro in the language of my people. Can I call you Shiro?" A timid nod was his answer.

A huge splash further out in the water made them both jump and Silver Fin turned with a frightened look on his face.

"You have to go, don’t you?" There was a sharp nod and he dove underwater and swam away.

It was days before the captain saw his silver beauty again. He hoped nothing had happened. Each day he took up the same position at the end of the pier; playing the music box in hopes that it would draw the creature back to him.

The tide was at the mid way point this day. And it was a bit too chilly to dangle his feet in the water. He sat with one leg tucked under the other and a foot hanging down toward the water. His heart was a little heavy today. The foreman had told him the refit would take more time then they had originally estimated, and it was so painful to see his precious Katen Kyototsu stripped almost to her bare bones.

He sat in a slouched over position, fiddling with the key of the music box. It gave him no joy today. Even the empty spot under the eye patch ached today. He felt old and useless. Maybe he should just give up the life of piracy.

There was a light pressure against the top of his boot and he lifted his head slightly. “Ah friend Shiro. You lighten my day with your presence. I thought I might not see you again.” The hand patted the leather of his boot and there was a sweet smile on his face. Sighing deeply Kyoraku managed a half smile, “Are you well?” The mer-creature nodded, then began his elaborate hand signing.

"Ship?" Got a nod, but the gesture expanded. "Many ships?" Brought on an excited nod. Shiro then pointed in the direction of the port where the Katen was having work done. "A lot of ships coming into the port?" Kyoraku began to feel anxious. "Soon?"

Shiro turned slowly and pointed to the sun, motioning the rise and fall of the bright orb two whole times.

"So in about two of our days time a lot of ships will be in the port, is that right?" Kyoraku scratched his chin in thought. "Any thing else you can think of that might be important?" Shiro looked like he was concentrating for several minutes, then his eyes blinked in surprise. He dove underwater.

When he resurfaced he had a large shell that he held over his head. Kyoraku stared at him for a while trying to solve the mystery. Then it dawned on him, it looked similar to a crown. A crown meant a king. And the only king close enough was the king that had defeated the pirate raid that had caused so much damage to his precious Katen Kyototsu.

This couldn’t be worse.

Shiro sensed his distress and patted his boot again. “I’m sorry. I’m afraid I’m not much company for you today. ” Shiro nodded in a knowing way. He then did something quite astonishing. He let out a single, clear note. It surprised him so much he panicked and swam away. Kyoraku was just as dumbfounded. He stayed glued in place for quite awhile. It became clear that the mer-creature was not coming back that day so he made his way back to the inn.

He had to inform his crew about the unwanted company they were about to encounter in two days time. Most were angry and ready to fight. He knew there were one or two that wanted to run. There were always a few of them. Every captain had to expect widely diverse crew member.

His second in command finally made an appearance. The man was too much like him in every way possible. That’s why they got on so well. “So what’re we gonna do?” He drawled.

"Well Mr Starrk, We stand our ground. This is not His country, and we are here for legitimate repairs. Not many would recognize the Katen Kyototsu right now any way.” There was a hint of venom in Captain Kyoraku’s tone. The crew knew he was angry.

"Two days time I saw we pay a visit to the docks and greet his Majesty." There was a sneer on his face that not many had ever seen before. "One more day of playing my boys, after that I want everyone here as the sun rises." There were moans and groans, but for the most part they were good natured.

"We gonna give ‘em hell sir?" Enjoji asked with a broad grin.

"That we are, lads."

With a whoop of joy the crew members returned to drinking and wenching their day away. Kyoraku made one more trip to the pier. Depending on the outcome of the meeting, he might never get to come here again.

A sound made him pause in his advance. It sounded like singing. Not just one voice but several. It was a joyful, playful sound. He ducked down behind some shrubs. On the rocky outcropping were several of the mer-creature; all joined together in song. At the top of the rocks was Shiro. It seemed impossible, but his was the clearest, most beautiful voice that had ever been heard. The females of the kind were openly weeping at his voice.

Kyoraku was wiping the streaming tears off his own face. He couldn’t disturb this beautiful scene. Slowly he made his way back to the town to rest for the upcoming meeting.

The morning the Kings ship was due to pull into the harbor the entire dockside was was waiting with excitement. Kyoraku and his crew were lounging around the hulk of their ship, trying to look as inconspicuous as a group of pirates could possibly look.

The trumpets played, the choir sang and the crimson carpet was rolled out for the king to ascend from his flagship. Everyone bowed as low as they could and the town officials gave their most officious greetings. The king smiled banally at the crowd. He was slipping his gloves on so that his skin did not touch that of anyone lower than himself. The king was quite vain and thoughtless of others. He did not like to personally touch anyone. A few who had dared had been dealt with severely.

The king’s smile dropped when he spied the crew and disassembled ship in the far background, none of the crew were bowing to him or really paying much attention to the pageantry. He halted he forward progress and marched over to the bones of the ship.

"My dear Lord Kyoraku, how nice to see you." His tone was silky, "But I suppose I really should not be calling you that."

Kyoraku bowed deeply and flourished his hat with a wide flashy sweeping motion. “Indeed Sire. You, yourself banned me from your court.” He settled the plumed hat back on his head. “I take great pleasure relieving you of your burdensome riches now.” The kings guardsmen drew their swords and pointed them at the pirate captain.

"Now now, let’s play nice." Kyoraku drew his own swords as did his crew. The townsfolk gasped and drew back. "This isn’t your territory to play in Sire." The King signaled for the men to sheath their swords and the pirates did the same.

"So what brings you to this humble town, surely it’s not just to track down some silly old pirates?"

"You were reported dead, so surely not that."

Kyoraku wondered just for a minute if he was suppose to be surprised or offended by his reported death. “Chasing flights of fancy once more.” He noticed that small twitch at the corner of the kings eye that meant he was getting annoyed. “Or did you want new subjects for your ‘experiments’?”

"Take care, you may have been a friend of my father, but I am the one who took your title. You are no longer an Earl. You play loosely with your own life." The King sneered.

"You still act like a child King Aizen. Not many would respect that if they knew your true nature." Kyoraku scratched his chin hair. "Now I’ll ask you again, what brings you here? It’s not like you to make a trip needlessly."

The king gave one final pout, “I heard a rumor about a cove on this island that is known for having actual mermaids. Can you believe that?” His brown eyes glimmered with glee. “I’d love to add one to my oddities collection.”

"So it is just a flight of fancy then." Kyoraku sounded condescending. "In all my travels, all the waters I’ve sailed I’ve never once seen one single mermaid."

"Did you know they have the most wonderful singing voices." He continued obliviously. "And I’ve heard that there’s a secret rumor that even though the males don’t usually talk or sing they’ve been known to if they fall in love. Isn’t that just the oddest thing?"

"Nonsense." Kyoraku swallowed a little too hard for his own liking. "They’re fantasy beings what would they know of love? And if it were true, don’t you think you’d hear more stories in a child’s storybooks."

"Can you imagine how wonderful that would be?"

"You’re out of your mind." Kyoraku glared at him. "You always did live in your own little fantasy world. It’s a grand pleasure to rescue some of the ill gained treasures you hoard."

"I have nothing more to say to you." He stormed off without even bowing or acknowledging the king.

The king returned to his entourage and whispered to his trusted adviser. “I want you to follow him, he’s up to something.” There was a nod from the man and he became one with the shadows. The shadow failed to notice that he had picked up his own shadow as the Katen’s second in command was right on his heels.

Kyoraku was making a quick march to the small cove. There was panic in his steps. His breathing halted suddenly as his heart thudded into his throat. One of the kings ships was already in the cove and the crew was hauling in the huge fishing nets. All the pirate captain could see was thrashing tails. He sped up and began striping off the heavy clothing that could weigh him down.

Reaching the net; he began to climb up the side. He saw a dozen of shocked and horrified faces looking back at him, one had a set of emerald green eyes. It infuriated him. He spoke to all of them hoping they would understand him over their fear.

"I’m going to cut this rope, once you fall swim away as far and as fast as you can."

Drawing his shorter sword he swung, hacking at the thick fish netting. It took a few times but the rope finally gave way. He let out a cheer then a scream of pain as a bullet pierced his shoulder and he fell into the water. This was the death he deserved. Every pirate dreamed of being buried at sea, this was his time.

He was slightly shocked to see Starrk’s storm blue eyes watching him. “I’ve died and your my reward?”

"You wish." was the curt reply, then he turned his face away, "The bum’s finally awake." He called out. There was a cheer from a lot of people.

"Well then this is Davy’s locker and you decided to join me."

"You’ve hit your head and gone daft instead," Starrk’s dry wit would never change. "You’re at The Mist because I saved your balmy ass, after you got shot and fell in the drink. It’s a good thing I was on the tail of the tail that skeevy king stuck on you." He gave a lazy blink. "Otherwise your ass would’ve drowned."

"I guess I should kiss my rescuer then."

"I will personally tie you to the keel of the ship and use you for bait. They’d love that stupid feathered hat."

"Aww! no love from my crew." Kyoraku chuckled then cringed when his shoulder began to throb. "I take it the king and company have left?"

"Yeah! They’ve gone."

"How’s my beauty doing?"

Starrk laughed. “I knew you were going to ask that, Enjoji owes me a couple of pints. The ship’s doing well. I had Enjoji standing guard.”

"Good job." Kyoraku swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I hope the town didn’t suffer because of us."

"No, and the Doctor said you’re not suppose to move." Starrk was scowling at him again.

Kyoraku scowled back. “Well a man has a few things his body needs to do, so unless you care to help with that Mr Starrk, I suggest you move aside.” The second in command did just that. “And please see to some food and drink, a body is also hungry and thirsty.” He wobbled his way to the outhouse. His food and drink were waiting when he returned to the room. He’d never admit it but that simple trip exhausted him. The crew left him alone when he assured them that he was fine and could manage to feed himself just fine.

He managed to eat about half the meal before he fell into a fitful slumber. He kept seeing the faces of those terrified merfolk and hoped that they had gotten away safely. He really hoped that his Shiro had gotten as far away from that area as possible. He kept having visions of him on display in some fancy tank in the kings palace.

He woke up in a cold sweat.

He had to get back to that cove, back to that rickety old pier. It took roughly a week to recover sufficiently for him to make his way to his private get-a-way. His ship was nearly complete, he had to get there before they were ready to get underway once again.

He tucked the little music box into a pocket and trudged his way along the now familiar path. It felt like it had been forever since he had traveled here. In reality it had been a month. Maybe he had been forgotten.

Reaching the end the pier he wound the music box and let it play. He didn’t really expect anything to happen. The air had grown cold, and the tide was at that midway point. Maybe it was just a bad day. Maybe it was too cold. Maybe they had indeed all fled. He laughed at himself. Maybe he was just a foolish old man who was had silly dreams.

Or maybe his hearing was going… he thought he heard singing. Not just one voice but many. They were drawing closer. An old woman rose up before him. She must have been the leader of their clan.

"You are the one who saved my children?" Her voice was deep and withered from not being used.

"I am." Kyoraku bowed to her.

"Not many would do so." She moved closer to him. "Many of my children have died by the hands of man."

"There are and always will be those that take advantage of others, even among our own kind."

"You are one like that." She drew back.

"I am." There was no use lying to her. "But I have never hurt any like your children."

"That does not make you a good man."

"Indeed it doesn’t." He could die here just as easily as he could die on the deck of his ship.

"In fact you are a pirate, one of the most ruthless type of humans around."

"Less ruthless than a king who tries to steal helpless sea children." He bowed again. Hoping that he was gaining some little favor with her.

"My son speaks highly of you."

"That’s very generous of him." Kyoraku kept telling himself not to sweat so much, he wasn’t sure if it was working or not. "I think a lot of him too."

She heaved a great sigh, “He sang. Do you have any idea what that means?”

"Yes!" He stated solemnly

"Poseidon take ye…" She grumbled and swam away as did the rest of the merfolk.

Kyoraku collapsed onto the pier like a puppet whose strings had just been cut. He sat on that pier for a long time just thinking about what had just happened. He couldn’t even focus on what was around him.

There was a tap on the top of his boot.

Then another, just a little bit harder.

Suddenly a voice was right in his ear. His head snapped to the side to see a pair of bright green eyes.

"Oh… umm hello." Kyoraku stammered. "I’m glad to see you made it." The whole face seemed to smile at him. "So you sang?" There was a nod. "For me?" Lots of nodding. "Can you talk?"

Shiro opened his mouth and some squeaky noises came out, Kyoraku slid a hand over top the mouth and said, “We’ll work on that.”

"So how does this even work? Do you come with me? Do your fins turn into legs or something."

Shiro bit his hand.

"Hey ow, that hurt." Kyoraku tore off a piece of his shirt to make a temporary bandage. "So you don’t get legs, I get that now. But what do we do? Am I suppose to come live with you?" Shiro shook his head.

Using his hands he mimed out that he would stay in the cove and always be here for Kyoraku because this was his home. Merfolk traveled a lot but never truly moved away from their home. The captain was welcome to build a house along the shore that would allow access for Shiro and his kind to enter. The cove was even deep enough for the ship to enter part way but a small boat would have to be used for the remaining distance.

Shiro knew that the pirate captain could not leave his ship any more than he could leave his home cove. As long as the love remained true his voice could never be silent, ever again.

"What about the king? he knows all about the cove." Shiro managed to convey that the old mother mermaid had used her magic and cast a spell so that no one could enter, unless they had a special trinket.

He held out his hand; there was a small glowing shell which Shiro placed carefully into Kyoraku’s hand.

"This will bring me back home." He tenderly kissed the pale lips. "Always to you."


	2. Beauty of the Sea pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shunsui and company go up against the Quincies.

The mist pulled back from the shoreline like a curtain being drawn back from a window. The windows of the house glistened in the early morning sunshine. The house sat a pace back from the shore; on a little rocky outcrop. There was a boat trail that lead up to and inside the building which had a wooden walk way to one side and a deep natural sea pool to the other side. It had taken a few years to build it correctly but Captain Shunsui Kyoraku wanted his home on this island to be perfect. Twice a year he came back to check on the progress. 

This year the home was finally complete.

He stepped out on to the walk way and admired the view around him. He could still see the outline of the Katen Kyototsu in the distant surf. It bobbed serenely on the horizon. The remainder of the crew had taken the other life boats to the town docks. Normally they'd have just docked the boat at the town docks but it is was full. Ever since the refitting of the much damaged pirate ship; the town had grown in reputation for being able to do impossible repairs. The shipwrights were busy souls lately. So in order to save space and chaos they anchored off shore.   
His clothing began to be peeled off his body as he made his way to the pool. The water was calm and clear blue. Shrugging off the last piece of fabric he dove into the depths and swam. The water felt good against his skin. It still had the salty tang of the sea yet it was calm, with no waves because of the deep, hand dug circle. There were several reasons to have this pool inside his home; one it was secluded and safe. It would take a lot of effort for any predatory fish to get into it. Yet it gave easy access to the one person he wished to be with the most. The gentle swell of the sea constantly fed and refreshed the pool on a daily basis.  
Sighing gustily as he leaned against one of the low side walls of the pool, he felt at peace here. It had been a pain to get the masons to dig the pit and the path for the pool and narrow waterway but it was so worth the effort. He rested his head back. This was ideal.

Shy questing, fingers brushed across his chest, and he slowly opened his eye to glance into the glimmering green gems of the creature who had captured his heart.

"I see you've made it alright." The white head bobbed up and down. "and you've probably been here way before I have." Shiro nodded again. "Do you like this, will this work out?"

"Ahh!" was the singing reply. Shiro or rather Silver Fin the mer-man was a rarity among his kind. He could sing. He still had trouble with human words though. Among his own folk he did not have much use for words and he had kept himself hidden from the workmen who built the home for the pirate captain. "Beau-ti-full ll." the word was drawn out. His long pale fingers were still fiddling with the hair on Kyoraku's chest.

The captain chuckled, Shiro was fascinated by the furred body. None of the mer-folk had such body hair. "I'm glad you're here. This makes my homecoming official." He shifted and gently kissed Shiro's forehead. "Tell the Mother that the charm still worked for me when you see her, and that I'm glad for her continued indulgence." Shiro nodded. "I haven't even explored my home, I came to the pool immediately. I was hoping you'd come to greet me." A low purring noise came out of his throat as Shiro's nimble fingers found a particularly sensitive spot.

"I love when you do that." He purred softly. Shiro lifted his head and gazed at him with those emerald eyes. Shunsui felt his heart leap in his chest. Those eyes could lead a man to his death, and they almost had. The scar from where he had been shot while saving the mer-kind from the evil king, still ached at times. Shiro seemed to read his mind and gently poked that scar, his face changing from concern to mischief. 

He poked it again, then placed small butterfly kisses across the dimpled flesh. Shunsui gasped at the sensation. He had known that the area was sensitive but not how sensitive it could be. Those slender fingers feathered across his skin and he could feel the goosebumps building up.   
Kyoraku sighed and plucked the hand off his arm, then kissed the fingertips. It was Shiro's turn to make noises of pleasure. He leaned forward and nipped at the pirate captain's bottom lip. Shunsui's groan came from deep in his chest. Shiro reached up and pulled the pinwheel hair pins out of the long ponytail and unwound the ribbon. The hairpins had been a gift from his beloved mother after his exile had been announced; they had been given to her by his late father and his mother wanted him to have something to remember them by; as if he could forget his own parents.

Shiro suddenly placed his hands on Shunsui's shoulders and heaved himself out of the water to sit on a small shelf area, his motions causing Shunsui to be shoved underwater. He came up sputtering. "What the hel....." Shiro had dipped his hand in the bowl of soap and began to soap up the captain's mass of chestnut curls, his hair looking like he had just been dowsed by a big wave, the hair hanging around his face like tangled seaweed.

Deft fingers began to massage the soap into his hair and Shunsui let out a low moan. It just felt so good to have someone wash his hair for him. Although it would be a lot better if it were fresh water, not salt water. Beggars can't be choosers and this was a small bliss that he was going to enjoy to it's fullest. The fingers moved down his neck and across his broad shoulders and back. He could feel all the stress and strain drain away.

Suddenly he was underwater again as Shiro had dunked him to rinse off the soap. He gasped for air when he surfaced. "Give a man a wee bit of notice next time. I thought I was drowning again." 

Green eyes blinked at him innocently and a broad smile creased that adorable face. There was no way to stay mad at such an ethereal creature. There was just a aura of pure innocence around him. Nothing he did was done with any sort of malice. 

Kyoraku flicked one of the silvery scales. "Next time let me know please. I don't breath underwater like you do. I can die." Shiro pouted at him. "I'm not trying to be mean to ya, it's just that was awful sudden and it took me by surprise." He poked at the scale again. "Although dying by your hands might not be so bad. At least I'd get to see a pretty face as my last sight."

The slapping of the mer-man's tail on his chest stung, Shiro still didn't like to be teased about how pretty he was. That tail was all muscle too, it really hurt. He'd have a welt for sure this time. His crew would wonder how the hell he got such a mark; he'd have to think of a good lie to tell them.

"'bout time someone belted you one for those cheesy one liners." The Katen Kyokotsu's first mate's voice called out. Shiro dove into the water and could be seen as a shadow swimming away.

"Impeccable timing as always Mr Starrk, by the by..... how'd ye get here? This area's protected." Kyoraku let out a sigh as he watched his silver fin beauty slip away.

"The old maid gave me one of the trinkets for saving your sad baggy ass." His tone was dry as usual. "and Lilynette, the maids seem taken with her so we're allowed to come here when ever we wish." There was a 'so there' quality to his voice. Lilynette was Starrk's adopted daughter, sometimes she traveled with them but most times she stayed at their base on the island of St. Johns. Shunsui sighed again.

"Well what brings you here to interrupt my interlude."

"Dock gossip about an incoming fleet."

"Not the king again?"

"Nope! Worse." Sometimes getting information from Starrk was like trying to go bald by plucking one hair at a time; tedious and painful.

"Weeellllll!" Shunsui tried to draw the answer out of him

"It's them." another unhelpful reply.

"Them who?"

"Whom."

"Starrk if you don't quit stalling I'm going to make you walk the plank, now spill."

"THEM!"

"No." The proper shock and disbelief tainted his voice

"'fraid so. Scuttlebutt has it that it's the whole armada. And you know who they're gunning for?"

"Me." Kyoraku's fist hit the water causing it to splash wildly. "Dammit why now?"

"Do I really have to answer that one?" Mr Starrk let out a lazy sigh. "You pissed off Aizen, and then went on a raiding party. Of course they'd notice if you stole from them." He rolled those stormy blue eyes. "I told you it was a bad idea."

"You tell me everything is a bad idea." Kyoraku snapped. 

"Stealing religious relics from the Church of the Holy Quincies and you didn't think they'd retaliate with force?"

"Well they still have enough money to send their armada after me, I don't see how I damaged their coffers any at all."

"DAMMIT Cap'n you know their leader is completely nuts, why antagonize them on purpose?"

"It's the thrill of the chase. So how long do we have until they come to try to claim my hide?" 

"About three days." Starrk's face took on a look of horror. "Dear god you're gonna do something aren't you?"

"ME! Never. I'm a total innocent."

"You're evil incarnate and you know it." Starrk stubbornly crossed his arms.

"Is this still about me trying to kill you? I thought we had moved on from that."

"You did nearly kill me you miserable sadist."

"Well you started it." Kyoraku taunted.

Taking the bait Starrk replied back. "Wasn't my idea, Aizen's orders and you know it. I didn't want that fight any more than you did." He scowled at his captain. "If you hadn't dived through that window I would have won."

"You didn't have to dive out after me." Shunsui splashed water at Starrk; who edged backwards. 

"I wasn't going to let a criminal get away by running away."

"Well the pistol was unfair." Kyoraku grumbled. "You could have seriously hurt me."

"That was the idea you giant moron." 

"....and you didn't have to follow me onto the ship,"

"I was motivated."  
They bantered back and forth for a few more moments. It was an old argument between them, it also had made them as close to best friends as two people could be. Starrk's dry wit and level head had kept them out of many troubles and Kyoraku's usual playful and sly nature had kept the crew together as a unit. Everyone was devoted to the captain and ship. 

"Hey where's the fishy-man?" A child’s voice called out. "I thought he'd be back by now, I saw him swim away." The two men turned their heads to see a young girl; dressed in boyish clothing skipping into the room. 

"Little flower, how wonderful to see you." Kyoraku grinned at her. "but shouldn't you be wearing a nice dress?"

"Shove it ya geezer, you know I hate dresses." She made a face at him. She was an irreverent child, with a fiery personality. She was loud and brash and abused her adopted father for his laziness. Everyone knew that it was all in good natured fun and often thought of funny things to do to the sleeping man. He'd had ink drawings on his face, and bows of all sort tied to his hair. Lilynette was quite creative on her means of torture.

"What do you know of the fishy-man, my lovely flower?" Kyoraku was rather curious as to what the little girl knew.

"I seen him swim away from here a few times when we'd stop over to see how this heap was coming along. Plus that old lady fish gave me and Starrk special pebbles that lets us see the cove. I ain't stupid ya know."

"First off, this is not a heap, it's a magnificent house." Kyoraku huffed indignantly. "Secondly I had already forgotten that Starrk said the two of you got clearance to visit the real cove." He reached around for one of the thick towels "I know you're not stupid, now kindly leave the room so I can get out of the water."  
Lilynette let out a little snort of mirth. "For as long as ya been in there everything's more wrinkly than normal so I wouldn't see anything anyway."

"OUT!" The captain bellowed. The girl skipped down the hallway while giggling.

"I'll take my leave too Cap'n, some things a man's just not suppose to see, and I'm thinking that my captain's naked body would be one of those things." He ambled out of the room, following the skipping child.

As Shunsui dried himself off, his brain was working on a plan to either evade the incoming armada or a way to fight them off. He could stay here in his comfortable cove home, but that would leave his crew, ship and the islanders in mortal danger. He couldn't in good conscious leave anyone in peril for his misdeeds. 

The leader of the Quincy religion was a hulking, arrogant fellow. Kyoraku had crossed swords with him a few times That was how his eye had been lost and he had been forced to retreat like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. The religion had been growing in numbers in recent years so that meant that their funds had also grown. Pirates from around the world had made runs on the fortress like church with little luck. The crew of the Katen Kyokotsu had been one of the few that had made a successful raid on their treasury. That's why he was being hunted down now.   
He had been a pirate so long he had made the mistake of allowing himself to become too enamored of one particular place. It was becoming known that he and the crew favored this island so it made sense for someone seeking his head would come here. 

What to do?

He strolled to his bedroom. As he dressed he took a tally of the known ships in the harbor. He had seen them when they dropped anchor and before he took the row boat to the cove. As far as he could recall there were at least four privateers in dock. Most looked like minor repairs. If he could convince them to back him up, he could make a showing with a few ships. That might be a sort of deterrent or sort of intimidating to chase away the armada.   
No that wouldn't do, they needed more forces but there was no way to get more ships here in three days time. He'd have to do something sneaky and underhanded. That was the only way to protect everyone. 

Kyoraku hated letting his dark side out. It left him drained for days after-wards. But it was the only foreseeable way to go about it.

He made his way back outside to the small rickety dock where he had first met Shiro. He wouldn't allow the workmen to tear it down, it had great sentimental value to him. He hadn't even bothered pulling his boots on so he carefully sat down and dangled his feet over the side and leaned back on his elbows. 

There was a tapping on the top of his foot and he glanced at where his feet were, expecting to see his Silver Fin, but it was the elder mer-maid. 

"I understand that trouble is following you again."

"Aye it is m'lady. I'd hoped to avoid bringing it to these shores." She gave a minute half shrug and glanced out to sea. 

"We might be in a position to be of assistance; unseen of course." Her tail stirred the water.

"I'll not put you and your children in harms way again," He burst out. "Once was bad enough."

"That is for me to decide." she made a noise of disdain. "We have our ways. Don't underestimate our strengths."

"Why would ya be helping the likes of me? I'm not a good person." He scowled.

"Our Silver Fin would be upset if anything bad happened to you. He's precious to us and I will see to it that he remains happy. You make him happy so I must in good conscious help you." 

"I'm honored." He bowed his head. 

"We'll take care of the details on our end. You need to get those ships into one location and keep them there."

"Will do ma'am!" He tipped his hat and gave her a brilliant smile. She winked and sunk back underwater. "Now to find out who's really in the harbor and who will lend a hand." He stroked his short beard. He was sure he recognized at least three that were anchored off shore like his ship was. Some of the ones in the port would do no good since they were in for refits and overhauls. But they could lend some type of backup. If only there was a way to guarantee cooperation from a pirate that wouldn't take all his own treasure. They wouldn't help out of the kindness of their hearts, except for one or two. But this was going to cost him dearly. 

He was already doing strategic planning in his head as he strode back inside his home. There was a splashing in the pool. Shiro was waiting at the edge of the broad swimming area. 

"Sorry my mate's youngster scared you away, she's a good child but rambunctious." Shiro waved it off. 

"We help!" He managed to say and smiled broadly. 

"So I understand, but I don't want any of you in danger." Shiro nodded and patted the water. "I'm not built for water like you are. We landlubbers get all wrinkly and waterlogged if we stay in the water too long. I think I've been in long enough for today." He did roll up the legs of his pants and sit on the side. "I don't like the idea of you and your kin being dragged into my fight yet again."

Shiro began to rub up and down his legs. His fascination with Kyoraku's body hair came to the forefront again as he was trying to comfort the captain. He began to play with the individual hairs. Kyoraku laughed because it tickled but the massage felt good too. He was a sensual man and any touch was enjoyable unless it was painful. Shiro had figured that out after their first few encounters. They didn't have a physical relationship beyond hugs, kissing and touching. Shunsui was unsure how they would do anything more but this was enough for now. Perhaps Shiro would show him the way eventually. For now this was enough for the two of them.

The next day saw captain Kyoraku trudging his way back to the town so he could find out who, among the other pirate ships that were in dock or harbor, who would be willing to lend a hand in boondoggling the Quincy armada. He was sure he had seen Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi's 'Operetta' in the harbor. And Shinji Hirako's, 'Inversion' was getting some minor repairs done in the dry dock. His ship would be ready in the next few days if not finished now.  
He felt Starrk drop into step behind him. "Who all's here that we can rely on?"

"Cap'n Rose said he's ready and willing, Hirako's on a wait and see attitude. Urahara's on board and has some ideas he wants to run past you." Starrk cleared his throat, "One of Aizen's ships is here."

"Oh really? Which one?" Kyoraku halted where he was.

"Tiburon."

"Ah the Shark Queen is here. Is she friend or foe?"

"Neither...... both. I have no idea. She's not fond of you, but hates the Holy Quincies, it's a toss up with her."

"Well! You used to associate with her, get her on our side."

"We didn't part on friendly terms either. Captain of the guard runs off and chases after an infamous criminal only to join the criminal's crew. She's livid." He let out a little huff of frustration. "Plus she's pissed I left her behind like I did. Scorned women are not the easiest to convince to join you, even if it's against a common foe."

"You're too smart for your own good Mr Starrk."

"You're not nearly as stupid as you like to appear either Cap'n."

"Don't be givin' all my secrets away now, mate." Kyoraku flung a friendly arm around his second's shoulder. "Let's get a couple of pints in us and see how the winds blow."

"You're still balmy as loon."

Laughing heartily Shunsui Kyoraku, threw back his head and grinned slyly. "How'd ya think I got as far as I have?"

"Being crazy helps with that?" 

"Doesn't hurt none." He started forward; dragging Starrk along with him. "Sharing drinks makes friends quickly."

Starrk pulled away with a low chuckle. "Nothing like lubing them up to screw them over."

"Exactly."

The usual pub 'The Mist' was packed to the walls. The duo received loud greetings and a few heated glares. It seemed that every captain and every crewman from every ship just happened to be in this one pub. It's not like there weren't other pubs in the town, this one happened to be the most popular.

"Well it looks like someone decided to throw me a party and I got here late, shame on me." Kyoraku threw out his arms in a welcoming manner. "This little party all for me?" He began to laugh.

Starrk smacked the back of his captain's head and walked over to the bar to get a drink. "Daft old geezer." he murmured. 

The first to make a move was the captain of the Tiburon. Tier Halibel strode over to the large pirate captain and faced him toe to toe. She was a formidable woman in her own rights, but she seemed tiny compared to him. "You dare show your face in front of me?" She spun around and glared at the back of Starrk's head. "And you..... I have no words for you."

Starrk simply shrugged as he sipped his drink. "We already went over this a few hours ago. No sense beating it to death."

"Precious captain, how wonderful to see you. Have you had good trading routes lately?" Kyoraku seemed oblivious to the threat that was in front of him. Her head snapped around and she glared at him once more.

"I should arrest you on sight." She snarled. "King Aizen would pay a pretty sum for your sad excuse of a hide."

"I'd advise against that 'Bel." Starrk was suddenly at his captain's side; hand on handle of his long pistol. "You know what's heading this way, we need everyone to be together on this."

"Because of HIM." She hissed. None of us would be in any danger if he hadn't stolen from the Quincies." Her finger pointed at Kyoraku. "He's the damn harbinger of doom, and you've joined him on his destructive path. I can't forgive that." 

Kyoraku placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed gently. "M'dear, I acknowledge that ill tides roll in with me, but we need to make a united front right now or the seas will never be safe for anyone if the Quincies have their way."

She pushed his hands away as if she were shooing off a gnat. "Damn you and your honeyed words. Fine my ship stands ready, but all bets are off one month from the confrontation. That's my official stance."

"Fine with me, I accept those terms." Kyoraku waved his hand with a dramatic flourish, "Now how about a drink?" She nodded to that and accepted the drink that was handed to her. "In fact drinks all around." he made another grand gesture with his hand. Cheers rang out throughout the pub. 

Several other pirate captains struck up conversations with Kyoraku; most were with him on his quest, one or two said they wanted nothing to do with him and would set sail the very next day in order to avoid the conflict.

The last time Kyoraku saw his second in command he was nose to nose in intimate conversation with Halibel, and then they were gone. He chuckled, said his good nights and wobbled his way home. 

He didn't trust himself to actually get in the water to meet with Shiro; he was too drunk for that. So he slipped off his boots and dipped his feet into the chilly water. Very soon he felt something tickling his foot.

Emerald green eyes sparkled in the dimly lit cavern that formed around the pool. A slender hand beckoned him to join the merman in the water.   
"No I'm afraid I'm not in any shape to join you this night, fair one. I've had a touch too much ale." Shiro pouted at him. "Are the mother's preparations going well?" 

Shiro nodded vigorously. "I hope it works and that none of your kin get injured." 

Shiro rested his hand on Kyoraku's leg. His eyes had a sad look to them. Kyoraku placed his hand on the silvery hair.

"I just worry." Kyoraku's voice was low. "I don't like the idea of anyone getting hurt because of my folly. Tis one of my many, many flaws." Shiro rubbed his cheek against the leg. "I'd die if anything happened to you. I would climb the tallest mast and throw myself off." 

Shiro let out a strangled gasp and wildly shook his head no. He made gestures that showed he'd be careful and that it would make him sad if Kyoraku would take any action like that.

"I'd only do that as a last resort fair one." Kyoraku stroked the silvery-white hair. "I just feel that I'd have no life worth living if you were taken from me."  
Shiro raised up and kissed his cheek. Kyoraku grinned broadly, and gave the mer-man a quick hug. He knew Shiro could not be out of the water for much longer. 

"You'd better get going; your kin must be waiting for you." 

Shiro nodded, slipped his arms around Shunsui's shoulders and kissed him, then slid into the water. After a wave he was gone with a flip of his tail. Shunsui Kyoraku sighed deeply and pulled his legs out of the water and strolled off to his room. 

Just as he was closing his eyes he came up with the most dangerous, ridiculous plot. He groaned loudly, it was so far out there that his crew was going to think he had truly lost what was left of his mind. As for the other captains... well he was going to be confirming just how crazy they thought he was. The morning couldn't come soon enough. 

It would probably be the death of him, but it was the safest solution.

Eight ships floated side by side just outside the harbor entrance. The Katen Kyokotsu was slightly to the fore spot. They watched as the Quincy armada came into view. Twenty five ships strong, all cannons to bear. The intent was obvious and it was threatening. One of the pirate vanguard had a sudden change of heart and turned sail, racing off to the horizon. 

"Surrender Captain Kyoraku now." a voice boomed out.

"Not likely." Answered Rose Otoribashi. Shunsui waved him to silence. 

"Lower a boat Mr Starrk, I'll go speak with Bach."

"Are you out of your ever loving addled mind?" Starrk spat out. "They'll kill you."

"They might, but not right away. I'll take their trinket back to them and maybe they'll turn back."

"You know damn well that's not how the Quincies work."

"Well then better my life than the entire island and all our brethren and their ships."

"Stupid old man. I'm not sure if I want to admire you or tie you to the mast so you can't do something so fucking stupid."

"As ever Mr Starrk. Make my boat ready." They went over the captain's plans as the boat was made ready.   
Grumbling loudly Starrk and Enjoji lowered captain and skiff into the water. He set the oars into the hooks and began to row. Kyoraku had to give himself a pat on the back; he was very glad he'd kept his body in good shape despite the copious drinking. Rowing a skiff alone like this would physically wipe out a man who was not in good shape.

He pulled along side the massive main ship of the Quincy armada. They let down a single rope for him to climb. He chuckled, shrugged and patted the trinket that was tucked away in a hidden inner pocket, then began to climb the rope. Again glad that he maintained his health and strength. 

Mere moments after his feet touched the deck, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his skull. He landed face down on the wooden surface with an undignified thump.   
The crew of the Katen Kyokotsu never saw what happened after their captain had gone over the rail of the other ship, but the lack of any noise was not a good sign. Starrk thought for sure there would be loud arguing or fighting at least. The rest of the crew wanted to sail right over and take action against the huge ship, but Starrk knew better. He got them to calm down with a few words and promises of extra days off and barrels of good ale. Shortly a note made it's way down from the crows nest that the captain had been taken captive. Stark had to calm the crew once more.

On the Quincy ship, Kyoraku regained consciousness and let out a very unmanly squeak of surprise. The face looming over him cocked an eyebrow quizzically. 

"Your pardon! I thought you had a very ugly old weasel pasted to your face."

The tall blond standing beside Bach sputtered impotently "How dare you!" His face was turning a very unbecoming shade of red.

"You look more the pirate than I," Shunsui had the nerve to laugh.

"You," Bach leered at the bound pirate. "....will always best me at that, you are the one with the patch."

"Thanks to you." Kyoraku spat. "Untie me and let's have a fair fight."

"Ever the rogue." Bach chided.

"I'll show ye a rogue if that be yer wish." Kyoraku shot back.

"How eloquently you go from gutter speak to court language, Lord Kyoraku." Bach mocked him. 

"Untie me and I'll show you courtly." Kyoraku spoke again.

"Cut him loose." Bach said with a wave of his hand. "Maybe this time I can fully blind you." Shunsui was cut loose and handed his blades. He tucked them into his belt and gave them a loving pat. 

"Your funeral." Kyoraku said with a sly grin. "I'm sure it'll be a gallant affair." He glanced over his shoulder at the fleet of pirate ships. Sure enough they had started to turn broadside.

The man from the crows nest called down. "Looks like they're turning tail and making a run for it." All eyes watched as the large ships turned. Kyoraku took advantage and lunged at the fur faced man; his blade slicing though the man's cape. 

"What foul business is this?" Bach's voice boomed. He parried the blade with practiced ease. They hammered at each other mercilessly. 

"You'll soon find out." Kyoraku slid back a few paces. "You didn't think I'd come here unprepared?"

"Devious heathen." Spittle flew from Bach's mouth.

The ships were now fully broadside and cannon port holes were wide open. Katen Kyokotsu and Tiburon had double gun decks and two cannons each fore and aft. All were baring down on the Quincy fleet just waiting for the signal to fire. 

Kyoraku waved his blade in the air. He could hear Starrk bark out the order from where he was. "FIRE AT WILL!" The cannons boomed to life. The ship he was on and the ones behind it all rocked and splintered as the heavy cannonballs ripped into the wood. 

Kyoraku was flung sideways, Bach launched the other way. The plan was coming together well. Now hopefully the sea folk had done as they promised.

"FALL BACK, FALL BACK." Bach shouted. The lead ship began to move backwards, only to lurch to a full stop. "What's wrong with you? I said fall back."

"We're caught up on something." was the reply. They tried putting more weight into the rowing only to see the other ships move with them. Kyoraku hooted merrily.   
The sea folk had used reclaimed nets and ropes and tied the tills all together. One could not move without taking the other ships with it.

Kyoraku was close enough to the ships railing that he accidentally-on-purpose fell overboard. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him and the two of them swam off as fast as the mer-man could travel. They emerged some distance from the ships and watched as the Quincy abandoned all ships but one smaller one in the middle of the fleet that had not been hit by cannons. That ship turned tail and sailed away. Kyoraku couldn't help but think they were slinking away like a whipped dog with their tails between their legs. 

"Take me back to my ship, Shiro. I meet up with you later at our cove." He gently kissed the white haired being's cheek. "Thank you for the save." Shiro nodded and they dove back underwater. 

As Shunsui was climbing back up the ladder to board his ship, Starrk was screaming at him. "YOU DAFT FUCKING IDIOT, I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GONNER."

"Hale and hearty Mr Starrk. And do stop shouting, people will think you actually care about me." He made a final leap over the gunwale, "As you can see I'm all in one piece."

"Ya could'a saved me the heart attack and stayed drowned. Belle said I could probably get my position back if I wanted." Starrk deadpanned at him. "Being a pirate is too tiring."

"You'd miss it within a month and you know it." Kyoraku slapped him on the back with wet hand and sleeves. "I must change or I'll take a chill, take us back to port matie."

"Aye aye sir." Starrk threw him a half halfhearted salute. Starrk signaled for all the ships to turn and return to port, "AND ALL DRINKS ARE ON MY CAPTAIN." He shouted. A cheer rose up from all ships. A loud groan came from the captain's chamber.

That night after much drinking and eating Kyoraku stumbled his way back to his house. As soon as he was near the pool he began to strip and climbed in the tepid water, sighing happily. Shortly nimble fingers were touching him. He remained floating on his back and opened his eye. Emerald green orbs blinked at him. Shunsui smiled warmly and shifted so he could wrap his arms around the warm flesh. 

"Tell the mother I'm eternally grateful for her help and what they did for us." His fingers combed through the pale hair. Shiro moaned against his mouth as their bodies moved together. 

"I....want....mate... with you." 

"How?" 

Shiro's hand guided Shunsui's manhood to the special opening and helped it to slide inside. He moaned and bit his partner's shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

"Are you alright" Shunsui brushed a thumb across Shiro's cheek. "It's not too much for you, is it?"

"No!" was the breathy reply. "Good." He kissed the bite mark. 

Later, sated they both clung to the pool wall and floated in happy bliss. "I do love you my beautiful Shiro"

"Love.....too." He nestled against the furry chest. "Always"


End file.
